Oblivion's Gate
Oblivion's Gate was constructed by the Trolls in their ancient city of Volturnum, and was considered their second greatest accomplishment. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Appearance It was a carven stone archway which was an enchanted portal carved into the likeness of a serpent devouring its own tail. Legions, Part IV: The Realm of Thwarted Destiny, Timeless, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf It was in the inner city, inside a coliseum. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Original Use Traveling between Realms The trolls constructed the gate to explore the Spirit Realms beyond Ningen-do. It seemed they were explorers as well as scholars. The Path of the Dead, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf It was known to reach to Jigoku, Ningen-do, Meido, Toshigoku, and Yomi. Fortunes & Winds, p. 29 Dead returned to life It had the power to resurrect the dead, to grant them flesh once more, along with a longevity and strength greater than mortal men. The Gate was used in times of dire need to bring back a dead hero of the Trolls, who would defeat the threat and then return once again to their afterlife through it. The Opening of the Gate Ryoshun recognized the danger that Oblivion's Gate represented, and so chose to guard it for over a thousand years. In 1132 several incarnations of ancestral spirits happened in Rokugan, pointing to a crumbling barrier between Ningen-do and other Spirit Realms. The Tenth Kami Ryoshun was found by Ginawa and Matsu Hiroru, who discovered that if Ryoshun's strength failed, the Lying Darkness would be capable of assaulting Yomi itself, which would bleed the past into nothing. Despite what appeared to be a hopeless battle Ryoshun stood alone against the Lying Darkness and its assault upon the Spirit Realms. One man will kill his Master... This led to the larger Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 23 Sealing the Gate Oblivion's Gate was magically sealed and physically destroyed by the Master of Fire Isawa Hochiu. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf The Aftermath In 1134 more and more returned spirits made their way from Yomi into the land of the living before Oblivion's Gate was finally sealed by Isawa Hochiu. Some spirits were able to adjust to their new life, but many of those who returned attempted to renew old schemes and vendettas. These old feuds caused chaos within the empire, even after the defeat of the Lying Darkness, and led directly to the War of Spirits and to the Second Gozoku. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 The Oracle of Thunder, Tonbo Toryu, became the guardian of the Gate. Daigotsu repeatedly attempted to reopen the gate, with no success. Realm of Thwarted Destiny When the Lying Darkness caused Oblivion's Gate to open, the souls could not reach the realms they had to arrive, forever denied their destiny. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was created as the depository for these lost souls. Four Winds, p. 106 While the destruction of the gate closed the possibility to enter the other realms, the Gate bore a connection with the realm it had created. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf It had enough power to send one soul back to the Mortal Realm. Four Winds, p. 115 One Last Return Rezan aided by a group of Crab led by Hiruma Todori managed to use the connection between the Realm of Thwarted Destiny and Ningen-do through the Gate, and Hida Kisada returned from the spirit world in 1166. The Resurrection External Links * Oblivion's Gate (Winds of Change) Category:Nemuranai Category:Articles with Pictures